godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
84Goji
El 84Goji (84ゴジ ) es el Godzilla suit design usado en la pelicula 1984 Godzilla film, The Return of Godzilla. Nombre .El nombre del 84Goji viene del año la película que fue presentada en, El regreso de Godzilla, salió (1984, debido a que en Japón la película se acaba de llamar Godzilla sin palabras adicionales a ese título y Godzilla enfrentó hay monstruos en ella), y Goji, que viene del nombre japonés de Godzilla, Gojira (ゴ ジ ラ). Detalles Godzilla fue revivido en 1984, esta vez de regresar a su apariencia amenazante, en lugar de la aparición de "héroe" que se utiliza al final de la serie original. Todo lo que era en este traje, estaba en la demanda original, excepto que carece de las orejitas detrás de los ojos. Godzilla era de cuatro dedos en vez de tres, sus colmillos aparecieron de nuevo, y las aletas dorsales eran grandes otra vez también. La cola se hace más largo, y los ojos mostró una gran cantidad de blanco en ellos. La demanda fue masiva, con un peso de 242 libras, mucho más que los trajes de Godzilla utilizados en la década de 1970 (88 libras). Kenpachiro Satsuma tomó el lugar como el actor suitmation para El Regreso de Godzilla, la película este traje apareció en. Algunas de las escenas no fueron filmadas con este traje, pero otros accesorios, como un 49 pies. pie, y una cola separada. Debido a problemas con los mecanismos en los ojos del traje, con los ojos a veces se enfrentan a distancia el uno del otro, dando un aspecto algo cómico que no fue destinado por Toho. Esto es particularmente evidente durante los primeros planos de la demanda. Este traje fue robado de Toho un poco de tiempo después del regreso de Godzilla, y aún así, nadie ha sido capaz de encontrar el traje, o el culpable. Sin embargo, es muy poco probable que la demanda es actualmente intactos, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho trajes Godzilla normalmente last.El es muy más grande y fuerte Gallery Production ''The Return of Godzilla Godzilla 1984.jpg 85Godzilla3.jpg Behindg846.jpg Behindg847.jpg Behindg841.jpg 84Goji Animatronic.jpg return.jpg 84Goji.png Godzilla 1984 Noted Scene.jpg 84Goji Cybot.jpg 84Gojira_The_Return_of_Godzilla_1984_1985_Holds_A_Train.jpg 84Goji 0.jpg Screenshots The Return of Godzilla 84PHOTOS.jpg 1984 godz.jpg Pmag-g85-head.jpg 84Goji_enters_Tokyo_Bay.jpg Pdvd002kl0.png Godzilla-1985 1.jpg 296844.1020.A.jpg 85Godzilla2.jpg G84b.jpg Godzilla 84 still 3 front by geekspace-d3ebj89.jpg Godzilla 84 still 7 front by geekspace-d3ebt91.jpg 84Goji production error.png Super X vs Godzilla.jpg Godzilla841.jpg Godzilla 1984 - Godzilla 84Goji.jpg Merchandise Covers G-016.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of ''The Return of Godzilla Magazines Godzilla 1985 Monster Land Magazine - Page 3.jpg Godzilla 1985 Monster Land Magazine - Page 7.jpg Godzilla 1985 Monster Land Magazine - Page 8.jpg Toys Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1984.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1984 84godzi_LL05.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2010) ref5-31387.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2013) Godzilla1984 neca 01.jpg|NECA Godzilla 1984 Poll Do you like the 84Goji? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Godzilla Designs Category:Heisei Suits Category:Designs Category:Heisei Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:Villain Monsters